


between two fates

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, F/F, mentioned ships: jace/simon & alec/raj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy's crawling up to kiss her, a pleased smile on her face, and all Clary can think is <i>Meliorn could have fucking warned her</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between two fates

**Author's Note:**

> because i wanted to play with two clarys tugging at her consciousness ^.^

Clary wakes up in the new world suddenly- goes from walking between streams of light to an earth-shattering orgasm in a blink. Izzy's crawling up to kiss her, a pleased smile on her face, and all Clary can think is _Meliorn could have fucking warned her_. 

She kisses Izzy because kissing's easier than talking, and she's supposed to be acting normal for this universe's Clary. And maybe she's always been a little curious, but the kiss is soft and slow and sweet and it's nothing like how Clary thinks _her_ Izzy would kiss. 

Izzy breaks away with breathless laughter, “Nice try but we're not staying in bed all morning. We have to meet the boys for coffee, remember?” 

Clary shrugs, and her answering teasing smile doesn't feel quite her own. “It might have slipped my mind.” 

Izzy jumps out of bed, playfully swatting her hands away, “Clarissa Morgenstern!” 

And the name is a splash of cold water to the face, and Clary sharply remembers this isn't her universe. Izzy's getting dressed, and Clary starts the internal chant of _this isn't my Izzy_. It's grounding, if a little painful, but at least she won't forget herself. 

.

“You two are late,” Alec greets them, sipping a coffee. “You better not be late to the party too.” 

“Party?” Clary asks, and Izzy giggles as Alec's eyes narrow. 

“That's not even a little bit funny.”

“You're getting ready at my place right?” Izzy asks, and Alec groans. 

“I swear if you two are late, or god forbid, show up with messy sex hair-”

Izzy blushes, and it might be the cutest thing Clary's ever seen. Christ, her girlfriend's so gorgeous. They should definitely cosplay more, because for some reason that was the only way Izzy easily accepted being told how attractive she was. 

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Clary says. “Or maybe Raj stopped joining you?” 

Izzy fake gasps, and Alec rolls his eyes. “Whatever, he was getting repetitive.” 

Clary's about to make a joke, but a movement catches her eye and holy shit, Simon and Jace are making out by the coffee truck. It cracks over her head, and she tries a new chant- _this isn't her world, this isn't her world_. 

Alec follows where she's looking with a snort. “Seems like they've gotten over their aversion to pdas.” 

“Yeah,” Clary says, “it's nice to see them so happy.” 

After the words come out of her mouth, she realizes they might not totally make sense in this universe, but Izzy's saying 'aww' and holding her hand and Alec looks like he might throw up.

“Gross,” Alec declares, standing. “I'm going to make sure things aren't being set up at the institute wrong.” 

“Already?” Izzy asks, and Alec nods, leaving them. Izzy turns her bright smile to Clary, “So? The Magnus Bane will we date forever reading?”

“Absolutely,” Clary says, and for once this new universe seems to be on her side. Well, for saving _her_ universe. This universe was… really great actually. Everyone's alive and well and happy and _Izzy_ , and Clary can imagine staying all too easily. She won't do it- she'd never do that to her real mother- but god, this world is like a dream. 

.

“A couple's reading, how sweet- I've had too many lonely people lately. Who would like their reading first?” Magnus asks, and Clary's trying not to stare. He just looks so… ordinary in this universe, wearing a comfy sweater she's sure her Magnus wouldn't be caught dead in. (' _Fashion is one of the few things that lives forever Clary_ '.)

Izzy looks to her hesitantly, “I should probably go first just in case.” 

Clary smiles, “Of course, we can't have you late for your kickboxing class.” 

And Clary waits in the living room, happily thinking about their future. Izzy is just a promotion away from running the tech part of her Dad's business and Clary only has another year of art school. Her graphic novel's nearly done, and maybe if she gets really lucky an even better idea will come to her for her senior project. They both pretty much lived in Clary's dorm room, except for the weekends in Izzy's apartment. They'd need to size up once she graduated, have a little more breathing and creating room. 

Simon had said something about an apartment opening up a floor below his and _that_ would be awesome. They'd just need to find a way for Alec to get in that building, or closer to it- because really, who enjoys living at the institute? 

Izzy comes out in a rush, apologies on her lips. “I'm so sorry- Maria's mother called and they need me to start a half hour early.” 

Clary smiles, squeezing Izzy's shoulders and giving her a quick peck on the lips. “It's okay, go to your little warriors. I'll get you after.” 

Izzy leaves with a blush and giggle, and Clary goes in to get her fortune read. 

“Welcome, please sit.”

Clary does, and Magnus puts the deck down suddenly, grabbing a crystal ball instead. At Clary's look he says, “You're not one for the cards.” 

Clary shrugs, and supposes she isn't one for this whole mystical future telling stuff, that it's more her girlfriend's thing- but that'd be rude. And Izzy would surely want to compare fortunes later. 

The crystal ball's smoke goes from white to split gold and silver, and Clary isn't sure if the guy's faking his surprised expression or not. 

“You are caught between two fates, two choices. The easy and well, shiny and new on one side, and-” Magnus pauses, eyebrows furrowing, “-an entirely different world on the other. That's- that can't be right. One moment.” 

He's staring into the ball, and Clary's decided if this is an elaborate hoax, he's _nailing it_ \- when a cat jumps on the table. 

“You don't have a cat,” Clary says, and her world comes rushing back. 

.

Clary does much better holding off the new universe after Magnus's. It'd been a frightening jolt to realize how close she'd been to never seeing _her_ people again, and that has to be stronger than happiness's pull, it just does. 

It doesn't stop her from making out with Izzy on the dance floor, or hugging her mom tightly while trying not to wince at her dad. She has some time to enjoy before Magnus arrives, before she has to go back to trying to save the world. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” Clary asks, unsure as they slow dance. 

Isabelle smiles, closing the gap between them and Clary can feel her own universe slipping away as Izzy's hands cradle her face. 

“Clary!” Jace yells, and Clary remembers who she is again. “I uh- I need to borrow Clary for a minute.” 

Izzy's eyes light up, “Is this about you asking Simon to move in with you?” 

Clary grins at the shocked look on Jace's face, “I think he thought it was a surprise.” 

Izzy laughs, “I have to go talk shop anyways, I'll find you in a few songs.” 

Izzy leaves with a last hand squeeze, and Jace's eyes are wide. Magnus shows up then like magic, and they head downstairs to find the portal. And every step is a little easier, makes this universe seem more and more like a distant dream.


End file.
